The Cousin
by MalikOfDarkness
Summary: Alternate Ending to Out. This time Bellatrix won't give up her family so easily.
1. Mud

"My Lord, he's there." Bellatrix pointed at a black bundle of robes. She watched as her master's face curled in satisfaction.

Everyone knew what was coming.

She knew what was coming.

She followed his footsteps until he reached Regulas. His voice seemed distant to her as she gazed at the unforgivable sin she had committed. Bellatrix fumbled over the words as she answered in the usual way. "I live to please you, my Lord."

"Leave us," he commanded.

"My Lord?" Her face looked downward, avoiding his eyes. She heard the approaching footsteps. She felt his rough hands on her chin, forcing her to look upward. She saw the malice in his eyes as he sifted through her mind.

"You wouldn't disobey me, isn't that right, Bellatrix?" His finger tailed across her face, scratching it slightly with his nail.

"I would rather die, my Lord."

"And what about your family? Would you try to stop me from killing them?"

"My Lord, you wouldn't be able to because I would have already killed them myself."

"Bellatrix, we both had to endure the pain and humilation of having flithy blood in our families. I have already disposed of mine. It's time to rid the world of one of yours."

"I want the honor of doing so." She forced a chuckle. "Regulus proved to be worthy once, but it seems he followed his brother's path."

"No, I must be the one, Bellatrix. I will show the traitor that you cannot hide from Lord Voldemort. He will always have his revenge."

"My Lord!" She protested.

"Not another word, Bellatrix. It's time you left anyway." He dropped his hand to his side.

"Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix marched toward the steel gates. She turned around once more. "I want to hear his screams, my Lord. At least grant me that."

"As you wish." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the black mud around her shoes.

Casting a final bow, she walked back to her place. She could hear the Dark Lord speaking to Regulus, waiting for his reply, but there wasn't one.

And there wouldn't be one.

As the piercing scream went up in the air, she allowed herself to finally smirk.

Dark Lord: 0

Bellatrix: 1

It felt so good to win.


	2. Potions

"It seems one of us has become a traitor," said Voldemort, as he walked around the circle of Death Eaters. They all seemed to shrink a bit as he past them.

"My Lord, I thought you already dealt with Regulus." Lucius Malfoy's voice wavered with uncertainity.

"Yes, Bellatrix brought him to you yesterday, my Lord," added Nott.

"Silence!" Voldemort's voice echoed in the distance. "You fools, Regulus has escaped with the help of one of you!"

"One of us? Why would we help him?" asked Goyle.

"Wouldn't Sirius Black be a more suitable suspect, my Lord? After all, blood is more important to the members of the Order of the Phoniex," replied Malfoy.

"Not really, Malfoy, Regulus is more of a scum to his brother than to us," said Mulciber.

"But still, it's possible," argued Malfoy.

"Stop being full of yourself, Malfoy and shut up for once!" exclaimed Wilkes.

"You should all shut up." Voldemort glared. "And Mulciber is right. No one would try to save Black from the Order of the Phoniex, not even his own brother. The only one would would dare to do so is Dumbledore. I'm sure we all know that the old man can't even leave his chair at Hogwarts, let alone come here." Laughter filled the air at his last comment.

"You got that right," snickered Alecto Carrow.

"So, Bellatrix, why so quiet today?" asked Voldemort. The laughter died down and all stared at Bellatrix. "Do you pity your cousin?"

"My Lord, of course not. I told you yesterday that I would kill him if I could."

"I will give you that honor if you find him and bring him to me," declared Voldemort, his red eyes flashing.

"My Lord, I'm ever so grateful. You will not be disappointed."

"Then go!"

Bellatrix swept a bow and left. As she walked away, she could hear Severus Snape telling the Dark Lord about missing potions.


	3. Blood

Drip. Drip.

The blood slowly slid down her fingers onto the floor as she hurried into the Riddle House. The Dark Lord wouldn't be pleased with her tardiness. She could hear Peter talking to him in his insufferable squeaky voice, although it was muffled. She covered her bloody hand with her sleeve. It wouldn't be good if he saw that. Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors and immediately knelt down.

"Bellatrix, you are late." His silky voice filled the room. He raised a hand to dismiss Peter.

"My apologies, my Lord," she answered stiffly.

"What delayed you?" Voldemort ran his fingers down Nagini's body. He looked at her, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

But she didn't answer. She couldn't.

"Perhaps it has to do with whatever you're hiding under your sleeve." He pointed his long, bony finger at her black sleeve. "Reveal it now!"

"Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix uncovered her bloody hand from the sleeve.

"Care to grace us with an explanation?" His expression did not soften.

"I cannot, my Lord," replied Bellatrix, her gaze falling to the floor.

"Can't?" He came closer to her and placed a sharp finger. "I think you'll find you can; after all, Nagini has been hungry for fresh meat."

"My Lord-," began Bellatrix before the door slammed open.

Peter came in, his face full of shame. "My Lord, I found this outside." He pulled something heavy from behind him. It was a bloody, evidently dead, body.

Bellatrix walked over, her problems forgotten. She turned the head over and bulging eyes stared back. Stepping back, she said, "It's Wilkes, my Lord."

Looking at the fresh blood still seeping from the body, he asked, "Is that where the blood came from?"

She reached out to pull back Wilkes' left sleeve, revealing the swirl of dark lines that was the Dark Mark. She touched it and without turning around, she nodded her head slightly.

"Go back to looking for Black." His cutting voice went through her like a blade.

Bellatrix got up and bowed, not saying a word. Wilkes' body was going to be a problem. The Dark Lord didn't question her; he must know something.

And that was bad.

But thankfully, he didn't notice the _other_ bloodstains.


End file.
